borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakobs
Jakobs is a weapons' manufacturer in Borderlands, renowned for their wooden stock and classic western style weaponry with long handles and slim profiles. Background Jakobs specializes in manufacturing semi-automatic revolvers, sniper rifles, shotguns, and assault rifles in a classic style and with iconic scales or stocks made from genuine wood. The wood is harvested from the forests of Eden-6, a swampy, mostly untamed moon where the corporation's headquarters is located and where the Jakobs family has resided since its fleet first crashed there long ago. Every Jakobs weapon is handcrafted and high-quality, with reduced recoil due to the heft of the wood, and they fire as quickly as the user can pull the trigger. The company scorns pretentiousness, eschewing flashy features like elemental effects in all but its rarest weapons. Jakobs also manufactures its own bullets, which give its guns increased stopping power and are designed to ricochet to hit more targets with the same shot, not to mention they possess a distinctive scent due to the gunpowder being aged in used liquor casks. Jakobs has been a successful weapons manufacturer for over three centuries and is considered one of the less antagonistic corporations of the galaxy. During the Corporate Wars, Jakobs mostly kept to itself due to its smaller size and survived the conflict relatively unscathed. Despite a reputation for straightforwardness and pride in rugged independence, however, Jakobs is not always above resorting to dirty corporate tactics. They generally do not care for the people who help or work for them, as evidenced by the threats used by the call center clerk during Hitching A Ride and the idle remarks of the Jakobs Representative Claptrap. The announcer in Jakobs Cove proves that they see their employees as assets rather than people, as it still expects the remaining 3% of the working population of the island to still continue working. Similarly, it would seem Jakobs is a corporation mired in bureaucracy and red tape, as evidenced by the errors they make and difficulty they have in trying to extract the Vault Hunters from Dead Haven, as well as the announcements in the town of Jakobs Cove. Circumstances appear to differ on the Jakobs homeworld of Eden-6, where the Jakobs family live next door to the important logging town of Reliance and personally involve themselves in the gritty intricacies of the weapons manufacturing business. Until recently, the CEO of Jakobs and family head was Montgomery Jakobs, the grandson of the company's founder. Montgomery's son and heir, Wainwright Jakobs, considered himself ill-suited to run the family business and tried to persuade his father to make Clay, a reformed smuggler and family friend, the heir instead. That all changed when Tyreen Calypso personally assassinated Montgomery and had Aurelia Hammerlock take control of the company so that the Children of the Vault could pillage Eden-6 and locate its Vault. Wainwright enlisted the Crimson Raiders in liberating Eden-6 and Jakobs from the Children of the Vault. The Jakobs family *'Singleton Talbot Jakobs' - Founder and first CEO of the Jakobs corporation. An obsessively detail-oriented man, Singleton was shot in the face by a robber while distracted by the bore of the robber's rifle. *'Wharton Jakobs' - Elder son of Singleton and second CEO of Jakobs. He became the first Jakobs to sell firearms to customers without mustaches, and led the company to galactic prominence, but was also known for his insatiable greed. He died of "fatal testicular devastation" after slipping in his factory. *'Maddox Jakobs' - Younger son of Singleton and great-uncle of Wainwright. Maddox was paranoid and preferred living with as much protection surrounding himself as possible, but was killed by the one man he trusted, his butler. *'Montgomery Jakobs' - Only son of Wharton and third CEO of Jakobs. He had controversial views about Truxican immigration and a rocky relationship with his son, but continued the Jakobs traditions and kept the company running smoothly. Suspecting Eden-6 had a Vault of its own, Montgomery hired the famed Vault Hunter Typhon DeLeon to find it, and then covered-up its existence with Typhon's assistance. He was murdered by Tyreen Calypso while eating breakfast in the Jakobs Estate, allowing Aurelia Hammerlock to briefly seize control of the Jakobs corporation for the Children of the Vault. *'Margaret Jakobs' - Wife of Montgomery, mother of Wainwright. *'Wainwright Jakobs' - Only son of Montgomery and Margaret and fourth CEO of Jakobs. Wainwright was born with terrible eyesight and thought himself shamefully unable to wield a gun until Typhon DeLeon suggested he use shotguns. He regained control of the company after Aurelia Hammerlock was killed by the Crimson Raiders, and he later married Sir Hammerlock. Products Jakobs manufacturers combat shotguns, revolvers, and pump-action sniper rifles. The following are items produced by Jakobs: weapons: *Shotgun – Sledge's Shotgun *Sniper Rifle – Whitting's Elephant Gun weapons: *Revolver – Unforgiven *Shotgun – Striker *Sniper Rifle – Skullmasher Class Mods: *Hunter – Hunter, Sniper, Gunslinger, Gunfighter Jakobs Loyalty *Soldier – Commando, Leader weapons: *Sniper Rifle – Bessie (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only) Weapon Tiers *Jakobs Classic=Level 13 - 21 *Jakobs Vintage=Level 22 - 30 *Jakobs Choice=Level 31 - 39 *Jakobs Antique=Level 40 - 47 *Jakobs Original=Level 48+ Quotes *"Nothing matches a Jakobs for sheer power. Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" – loading screen tip *"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" – Marcus Kincaid *"Jakobs guns do one thing really well... power. And honestly, what else do you need?" – Marcus Kincaid *"Need to make a bandit go BOOM!? Jack his shit up with a Jakobs." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Ever need a bullet that also blows shit up? Then you need the power of a Jakobs." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Jakobs ...family owned and operated for over 300 years." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Jakobs ... If it took more than one shot, then you weren't using a Jakobs." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Jakobs Brand Vending Machine: *"Jakobs. We know if you've got wood in your hand, you're happy." *"Jakobs. Wood is where it's at." *"When it just needs to be dead, it needs to be a Jakobs." *"A hundred rounds in the magazine? With a Jakobs, you'll only need one." *"At Jakobs we believe that high damage equals high satisfaction." *"We at Jakobs still believe what our Fathers taught us. Shoot for the head." The Jakobs Cove "Announcer": *"During this transitional period, please do not interact with the creatures in any way. Any resemblance to formallysic living family members is purely coincidental and any messaging to the contrary will be met with swift litigation. Above all, do not shake their hands, embrace them, and never, ever, initiate oral contact of any kind." *"It has been brought to the executive leadership of the Jakobs corporation that certain anti-Jakobs propaganda has been circulating proclaiming that we are somehow responsible for not supplying evacuation from the sudden fatal passing of 97 percent of the work force. We would like to remind the surviving 3 percent that we are not a taxi service and further spread of this material will result in a write up with HR." *"Thank you valuable Jakobs employee for your continuing patience during this transitional – Zombie Apocalypse. – Your satisfaction is very important to us and thank you for your continuing commitment to making Jakobs number one in customer satisfaction and accident awareness!" *"There's been talk that certain employees have been embracing weapons not manufactured by the Jakobs corporation for their elemental modifications. Need we remind ourselves of the company motto, 'If it ain't a Jakobs, I'd rather be dead.' Please, lead by example." Gun Traits *High damage *Wood stock *Increased recoil *Low fire rates Trivia *Jakobs also manufactures the fuel tanks scattered around Pandora. *In The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Jakobs owns Jakobs Cove – a wood mill that shapes wood for their guns. *Very few boards of solid wood can be found with the Jakobs logo printed on it. These are most likely imported pieces of wood that have been stolen by bandits. *It also appears that Jakobs handles real estate, as evidenced by the 'For Rent: Mad Scientist Laboratory' billboard that can be seen on the highways of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *The highest tier of Jakobs material, labeled on weapons as "XX", provide considerable knockback that can be amplified by multiple projectiles, e.g. shotguns, Masher revolvers and the Skullmasher. The material can also be visually identified, appearing as a lighter brass-colored metal on the non-wood portions of XX-series firearms. Products The following are items made by Jakobs. weapons: *Pistols • Iron • Longarm • Revolver • Wheelgun • Widow Maker *Shotguns • Bushwack • Coach Gun • Longrider • Quad • Scattergun *Assault Rifles • Cannon • Gatling Gun • Rifle • Scarab *Sniper Rifles • Callipeen • Chinook • Diaub • Muckamuck weapons: *Pistols • Greed • Law • Judge • Rex *Shotguns • Hydra • Orphan Maker • Triquetra • Twister • Tidal Wave *Assault Rifles • Damned Cowboy • Stinkpot • Stomper *Sniper Rifles • Buffalo • Cobra • Elephant Gun • Trespasser weapons: *Pistols – Maggie *Shotguns – Striker *Assault rifles – Hammer Buster • M2828 Thumpson *Sniper rifles – Skullmasher weapons: *Sniper rifles – Hawk Eye weapons: *Pistols – Unforgiven *Assault rifles – Bekah *Sniper rifles – Godfinger weapons: *Sniper rifles – Hot Mama Class Mods * Legendary Hunter • Renegade • Sniper • Slayer Of Terramorphous (Zer0) • Legendary Sniper Shields * Prefixes Quotes *"We at the Jakobs corporation have held to certain values through the years. Simple things, like family. Honor. Always aiming for the head. A Jakobs man ignores the mockin' words of the ignorant. Yer gun's too slow, they say. Yer accuracy ain't nothin' to write home about. And the Jakobs man nods. Walks away. Decapitates 'em with a single shot. Jakobs: a family company." (Radio advertisement) *"Montgomery Jakobs here. When I was a young boy, my grandfather gave me a piece of advice I'll never forget. Grandson, he said, there's only one thing in this world more satisfyin' than the love of a fine woman, or the taste of a hand-rolled cigar. And that's splittin' a man's head in two with a single bullet. Down through the generations, the Jakobs company has held true to those words. My family believes all the accuracy in the world don't mean a great deal if you don't got the power to back it up. Hence our family creed: if it took more'n one shot... you weren't usin' a Jakobs." (Radio advertisement) *"This is Montgomery Jakobs here to tell you that before my grandfather was unjustly villified for his views on Truxican immigration, he considered himself the luckiest man in the six systems. For he wasn't just a weapons manufacturer -- he was the head of a family. Every courageous lawman who ever put a bandit in the dirt with the help of a Jakobs rifle, every humble homesteader who reaches for their Jakobs revolver when they hear rustling in the night? Heh, they're all a part of the Jakobs family. Won't you join us, too?" (Radio advertisement) Notes *The Jakobs-branded guns in Borderlands 2 have high damage and recoil in comparison to guns produced by other manufacturers. Guns produced by Jakobs nearly always have the description, "Fires as fast as you can pull the trigger," meaning that the gun is a single shot semi-automatic. This means, in most instances, the fire rate of the gun is limited by the player. The continuous fire, however, is interrupted by a long reload, which is indicative of Jakobs guns. The design style for these guns is inspired by an American western look, with wooden stocks and steel components, which are never painted. *To compensate that they lack the otherwise trademark "Fires as fast as you can pull the trigger", Jakobs Sniper Rifles have an innate +160% critical hit damage instead of the regular +100% of other weapons. *A Jakobs-branded weapon of an auto-firing class (such as assault rifles or pistols) may not be ideal for every player as they only fire a fast as the player can pull the trigger. But this may be seen as beneficial to players with modded controllers or quick trigger-fingers, which allows for a potential fire-rate much higher than normal auto-firing weapons. *Jakobs sniper rifles are notable for using a revolver-esque magazine, a cylinder that pivots at an angle when reloaded. In Borderlands 2 however, the cylinder is simply removed from the weapon and replaced with a new one. *Jakobs sniper rifles of - or -rarity are not semi-automatic, but rather bolt-action. Their other sniper rifles (with the exception of the Godfinger and Hot Momma) are not bolt-action, but their fire rate is far from truly semi-automatic. *Somewhat contradictorily, Jakobs weapons are actually relatively less effective when used by traditional sniping characters, like Zer0. This is because of how critical damage bonuses stack; Jakobs' inherently increased critical hit damage functionally waters down the potency of skill-based critical hit damage bonuses. For example, a 25% critical hit bonus is worth a full 25% on a weapon with no critical hit bonus, but is only worth 10.4% on a Jakobs sniper rifle, with its inherent 160% critical hit bonus. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons Weathered steel and unclean bulk Harvard cherry wooden stocks. If a scope is included, the edges will be very dirty and hard to see through, with the flowery embroidery typical of Western movies. * weapons Polished iron bodies with somewhat clean Shale oak wooden stocks * weapons Refined silver bodies with polished Cape Imubiua wooden stocks. * weapons Refined golden bodies with polished birch wooden stocks. * weapons Weapons with the Citrine prefix have reflective golden bodies with very dark wooden stocks, grips, and barrels.¹ * weapons Various colorful and mixed polished metals and very high quality wooden frames/bodies/stocks. * weapons Dark, film painted metals with smooth polishes and very dark wood.² * weapons The Unforgiven has the same skin of that of a purple-tier weapon, with the pistol having its body made out of fine birch and its parts being made from gold. The Godfinger and Bekah are based on the same skin, which include an opalescent type of paint using shades of pink and purple. The stocks and main bodies are made of a strange dark-gray colored wood with a mixture of purple splinters; The metallic material is similar to that of the skin used on the Maggie. The Godfinger is also the only non-white or blue weapon in the Jakobs family to use a bolt-action in Borderlands 2.³ Changes in form: Blue and higher rarity sniper rifles will have a polygonal magazine instead of the revolving one, and blue and higher Assault Rifles will have a wheel magazine instead of a normal straight magazine. White tier weaponry from any company will not have a bonus prefix, meaning that a white-tier Jakobs revolver, for example, will never have a scope or gunstock. White tier rarity revolvers will exclusively be top-break instead of having swing-out cylinders. Blue and higher revolvers will have iron sights, and the rear part of the revolver, where the hammer is located, will be much more bulked up in a manner inspired by the Colt "Peacemaker" revolver. Purple and higher-quality revolvers also have various small colored devices set into the fluted cylinder's gaps, White and Blue tier rarity sniper rifles will exclusively have a bolt-action firing mode, unlike the above rarity tiers which are semi-automatic and can use a bolt-action firing mode. The bolt-action mechanism trades fire rate for damage; it is not uncommon for a blue-rarity Jakobs rifle to do far more damage to a similar purple-quality one. :¹''This set of prefix is only obtainable through Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep.'' :²''Since the only Seraph weapon made by Jakobs is the Hawk Eye, it can only be obtainable through Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt.'' :³''The Unforgiven requires the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack. The Bekah and Godfinger requires the Digistruct Peak Challenge expansion pack.'' Traits *Weapons "fire as fast as you can pull the trigger." *Single-action or semiautomatic revolvers, shotguns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. *Bolt-action sniper rifles. *High damage, accuracy, and fire rate caps (with the exception of bolt-action rifles and some unique weapons). *Small ammunition capacity and somewhat slow reloads. *Every Jakobs shotgun is break-action, despite the fact that the rack is pumped each time a character picks one up. *A restriction to old-fashioned "low technology" that prevents Jakobs from manufacturing any elemental weaponry, with only a very few notable exceptions: Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty introduced the Stinkpot and Greed, Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage reintroduced the Cobra, Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt introduced the Twister, and the Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary introduced the Hot Mama. They also manufacture only one shield, The Rough Rider. *Jakobs sights have certain characteristics; pistols have rounded iron sights with a central red dot, rifle and shotgun sights have a small scope with a detailed central reticle, and sniper rifle scopes have a quad-focused disc in the center with small engravings around the eyepiece. Trivia *Despite the information provided during the Medical Mystery mission ("Hyperion licensed the use of E-tech to all manufacturers"), Jakobs has not manufactured E-tech weapons that the Vault Hunters are able to obtain. This may be due to Jakobs' limitation to 'old-fashioned' tech. *The radio advertisements for Jakobs confirm that the corporation's CEO is Montgomery Jakobs, and his grandfather founded the company. *Some of Jakobs prefixes in Borderlands 2, including all prefixes for sniper rifles, are borrowed from the so-called Chinook Jargon, a pidgin trade language that was used in the Old West across tribes and territories, by people of all races. E.g., "tl'kope" means "to cut", and "chikamin" means "metal, money". In addition to their full range of pistols, shotguns, assault rifles and sniper rifles, Jakobs manufacture in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel include the items listed below. Products weapons *Pistols • Cyber Eagle • Ornery Iron • Smasher *Shotguns • Boomacorn • Moonface • Too Scoops *Assault Rifles • Wallop *Sniper Rifles • Kull Muckamuck • Plunkett • Razorback weapons *Pistols – Maggie, Luck Cannon *Shotguns – Flayer Striker *Assault Rifles – Hammer Buster II *Sniper Rifles – Skullmasher Class Mods * Big Game Hunter • Cannoness • • Law Enforcer • Madtrap, Role Model • Six-Shooter • Sport Hunter Prefixes Jakobs weapons in The Pre-Sequel uses the same prefixes as in Borderlands 2. Quotes *"This here is Montgomery Jakobs. Y'know my pappy once told me Life is short and you never know if you'll get a second shot so make damn sure you kill 'em with the first one. Wise words indeed. Jakobs -- a family business." (Radio advertisement) *"Montgomery Jakobs here. Life moves pretty fast these days, but here at Jakobs we like to take our time to do things right. So while our guns may be a little slower than their fancy city-slick counterparts, you can bet your life they get the job done. Jakobs -- a family business." (Radio advertisement) *"This is Montgomery Jakobs here to say that there's nothing more important than family. My family has worked for generations to ensure the safety of your family through our quality firepower. Jakobs -- let us into your home." (Radio advertisement) Jakobs weapons retain the same high-damage, small magazine size function but with a new gimmick of ricocheting bullets when a critical hit is made. The western styling of their weapons is more prevalent with variants of their assault rifles using a lever-action or a hand crank while the sniper rifles can be loaded with stripper clips in a manner similar to early twentieth-century bolt action rifles. Products weapons *Pistols • Marshal • Peacekeeper • Ranger *Assault Rifles • Repeater • Carbine • Clipper *Shotguns • Longrider • Scattergun • Stagecoach *Sniper Rifles • Callipeen • Cheechako • Muckamuck weapons *Pistols – Buttplug • Dead Chamber • Robo-Melter Masher • Rogue Sight *Assault Rifles – Pa's Rifle • Traitor's Death *Shotguns – Fingerbiter *Sniper Rifles – The Hunt(er) • The Hunt(ed) • The Ice Queen weapons *Pistols • Amazing Grace • King's Call • Lucky 7 • Maggie • Queen's Call • The Companion • The Duc • The Flood • Unforgiven • Wagon Wheel *Assault Rifles • Bekah • Gatling Gun • Hand of Glory • Lead Sprinkler • Rowan's Call *Shotguns • Hellwalker • Nimble Jack • One Pump Chump • Sledge's Shotgun • The Garcia • The Tidal Wave • T.K's Wave *Sniper Rifles – Headsplosion • Monocle uk:Джейкобс ru:Джейкобс fr:Jakobs Category:Manufacturers Category:Jakobs